In a pneumatic tire for heavy load which is used for a super construction vehicle and in which special emphasis is placed on running on an unpaved road, a lug pattern is employed as a tread pattern, a tread thickness with respect to a cross-sectional height of the tire is set great, thereby securing cut-resistance (see patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-264022
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-39124